Timeline
A timeline of events in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Timeline 2001 *As the Gaoranger continue to battle the Orgs, they are forced into finding a fifth member after an Org is suddenly joined by a second in combat, leading to greater problems than anticipated. During this pursuit, Sotaro Ushigome (GaoBlack) gains the same "Never Give Up!" philosophy as his teammate Kai Samezu (GaoBlue). *After using his ability to read animal hearts to stop a rampaging elephant, veterenarian Kakeru Shishi is sent to the Animarium by the Gaoranger, where he bonds with GaoLion and becomes the new leader of the squadron, GaoRed. With his new teammates, the five Gaoranger defeat the two Org by combining their powers for the first time. *After the defeat of his partner Plugma Org, Turbine Org is approached by two Duke Orgs who make him grow. At the instruction of mentor Tetomu, the Gaoranger summon their Power Animals to make quick work of the giant Org. When another Org is later grown, the Power Animals instruct them to combine them into the form of Gaoking. *Highness Duke Org Shuten awakens to lead the Orgs, but gives a peculiar instruction to the Duke Orgs to follow the orders of the stone Org Master. *While near Mikuni, both Gao's Rock & Shuten sense a flux located near a temple in Raionji; after the Gaoranger obtain it when Shuten hurts himself on it, it is revealed to be a mysterious orb containing the crystal for GaoElephant and a scroll that reveals four other Power Animals that became lost in the past. With Sae Taiga (GaoWhite)'s assistance after traveling to Okuyama, Tetomu awakens GaoElephant to assist them. *After having a strange dream near Nagai, Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) realizes it as another Power Animal, revealing a crane to be GaoGiraffe. *After being assisted by two mysterious boys in his home district of Oyado in Tokyo, Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) gains the power of GaoBear and GaoPolar; however their power overwhelms GaoLion making it fall ill. *In order to treat GaoLion, the team head to Yuhigaoka New Town to find the Radiant Mushroom, where they are sent back in time to retrieve GaoGorilla and gain the GaoMuscle formation; when they return, they find the mushroom in a shrine waiting for them. *Using a special ritual, the Radiant Musrhoom is dropped into Gao Rock's sacred spring where it becomes the GaoEgg, then presented with GaoSouls from Black Feather Valley in order to hatch into Piyo, the true form of the potential "GaoHeart". - *After easing crushing them in combat, Shuten uses an empowered Freezer Org to freeze all GaoSouls simultaneously. However, the power of Piyo reawakens the souls allowing the team to defeat the Highness Duke and kill Tsuetsue and Yabaiba. After he grows himself, Piyo reveals itself as the Soul Bird, which the team insert into a repowered GaoKing to defeat him. *The second Highness Duke Org, Ura, reawakens within the Matrix and takes the power from Shuten after he suddenly revives, ending his life. Ura revives Yabaiba and Tsuetsue in order to assist him. *When a special Highness Duke, Lost Highness Duke Rakushaasa, returns and steals the battle spirits of the other Gaoranger, the team is forced to undergo training with a special squadron of past Sentai heroes (including Big One, Red Falcon, MegaPink, GingaBlue and GoYellow) to gain the power and ability to defeat him. The highness is ultimately defeated by Kakeru empowered by the spirits of the previous 24 Red Rangers. *Ura heads to Mt. Onitsuka as the Gaoranger are distracted in order to use a full moon night to revive another Duke Org, Rouki. The new Duke crushes the Gaoranger while stealing and sealing GaoElephant from Sae. *While trying to pursue Rouki, the Gaoranger discover that he possess three Power Animals of his own, which he later uses to combine into their GaoHunter formation and capture GaoGiraffe. *During the night of the new moon, the effects of the Wolf Mask reach it's weakest point, changing Rouki back into a human for the first time since sealing which is seen by Kakeru. *GaoBison becomes severely hurt when helping the Gaoranger defeat Glasses Org. *As Tetomu and Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) deal with the unsealed Scooter Org upgraded to Bike Org, the team fight Rouki to a draw with their Power Animals, losing the bears in the process. Amidst the battle, Rouki captures Tetomu, but begins to awaken new memories seeing her with shaman Murasaki's necklace. This is furthered by the sudden appearance of GaoGod, who starts forcing Rouki who he really is. *While the Gaoranger realize the potential human nature of Rouki, he is placed under an ultimatum to help the Duke Orgs in a plan that ultimately puts GaoBison out of commission. However due to his awakening human side, Ura implants an Org insect inside his body to force greater obedience. *Shortly after the brainwashed Rouki turned over the four stolen Gao Jewels to Ura, the Gaoranger confront Rouki a final time during the first full moon after his release, unwilling to fight him anymore. As the battle turns desperate, GaoGod creates a lunar eclipse turning Rouki back into Shirogane and allowing them to discover his origin in a brief opening. Seeing GaoHunter as the source of his evil power, the team are joined by two new Power Animals, GaoRhinos and GaoMadillo, whose GaoKing Striker finisher removes all evil within the Wicked Beasts and destroys the Wolf Mask, breaking Shirogane free from Rouki's control. *Shirogane chooses to not join the Gaoranger at first due to a ploy to get back the Power Animals he stole, which Ura decides to use for his Chimera Org project. After failing and watching the Gaoranger become crushed due to his action, the ancient warrior makes a futile attempt to fight the chimera, inspiring the Power Animals to purify the three previously corrupt Wicked Beasts, who grant Shirogane the G-Brace Phone to become GaoSilver and change their evil GaoHunter form into the good GaoHunter Justice. Using this new form, Shirogane destroys the Chimera Org and ultimately appears to kill Ura for using him; but still chooses to not join the Gaoranger for his redemption, leaving after he returns the stolen Gao Jewels. *Not quite dead, Ura "uses" Duchess Org TsueTsue to briefly transform her into the Highness Org Onihime; when she's defeated, his gem with his essence sinks into the ground. *Ura revives as the Thousand-Year Evil gains sentience, first attempting to use the Wolf Mask to be reborn as Rouki until the Gaoranger defeat it again. After Rouki is destroyed, Ura begins to infuse the mysterious power within various Orgs, allowing for the Gaoranger to keep fighting it as it is destroyed over and over, growing in power in the process. It ultimately appears to culminate with the return of GaoDeers, whom after making up with Shirogane for eliminating its musical connection to Murasaki in the past, seals the evil power within a bubble. - *Using a special process of a full moon aligned with the Thousand-Year Evil's bubble, Ura tries to lure Shirogane into refusing with it one last time to transform again into Rouki; however GaoSilver finally fully rejects the power completely. This effect ultimately allows for Ura to fuse with the power himself, mutating into his Ultimate Form which is powerful enough to kill four of the Gaoranger instantly. *As Kakeru and Shirogane try to stop Ultimate Form Ura, the deceased Gaoranger are approached by a mysterious boy who makes them form a relief to save their friend. Their success allows for GaoRed to gain the Falcon Summoner and the Power Animal GaoFalcon as they revive. The team use GaoFalcon's main mech form, GaoIcarus, to defeat Ura's Ultimate Form, then work with Shirogane to destroy the Highness forever. *Rasetsu, a third Highness Duke, awakens with his own Dukes Kyurara & Propla with their first action to eat cities in human society. The Gaoranger defeat Rasetsu's dukes while Kakeru protects Fuutaro, a boy living in Kamiuro New Town's building site. Tetomu tries to lure Fuutaro to her with food, briefly attracting Rasetsu's interest before she gets away. When Kyura and Propla grow, the Power Animals refuse to come down until the spirits of the deceased of the Animal Rock tomb are quelled. - *During a battle with Magic-Flute Org where he blocks the call for the Power Animals from reaching the Animarium, Fuutaro secretly transforms into GaoGod to intervene and stop the song; confusing the Gaoranger by how he is able to return. Fuutaro draws suspicion when he recognizes Shirogane and stops a battle of Power Animals brought about by the control of Animal Tamer Org. - *'November 30th': After realizing humanity's errors in destroying their planet over the past millennium, Fuutaro briefly allies with the Orgs, but doesn't join them as he ultimately reveals himself as GaoGod to the Gaoranger. Claiming humanity has no reason to be protected, he takes the Power Animals on the Animarium, turning it into a wasteland; however the team proving humanity's worth and Shirogane working to prove himself to the deity (as well as accessing the powerful GaoHunter Blue Moon form) allows for him to reveal it all as a test and to continue to fight without his intervention. *During an incident where Kakeru is tricked into thinking the Orgs wanted to be allies by "Christmas Org", he hands over his G-Phone to Rasetsu, who implants a bug within it. *Duke Org Dorodoro leads an invasion of Gao's Rock, ultimately using Tsuetsue to cut off her own horn in order to infiltrate and capture Tetomu in order for the shaman to cook for Rasetsu. When the Gaoranger try to attack to destroy the Duke and Rasetsu, Tsuetsue is used as a shield, killing her. *Tetomu tries to cook for Rasetsu meals devised by Tsuetsue, but is turned away due to the finicky Org's hatred of his former duke's meals. As she gets away, Dorodoro is defeated when he uses his "shadow clone" ability in accidentally creating a clone of himself, which the Gaoranger destroy. However after he's grown, he traps the team in another dimension, which they can't escape until Tetomu feeds her meal with her prayers in it to GaoLion, making it grow huge and allowing for the formation of the GaoCentarus formation. *Rasetsu uses the bug implanted into Kakeru's G-Phone to track down Gao's Rock and attack it while disabling all other G-Phones. Growing after eating his tracker, he prepares to destroy the Gaoranger base until Tetomu succeeds in reaching the Animarium and summoning the Power Animals; they use the GaoCentarus formation to destroy the third Highness. *The effects of the special meal wear off, turning GaoLion back to normal. Other Events * A new class is recruited for the Hayate Way Ninja Academy, with the recruitment of one, Kouta Bitou, forcing him to vanish without telling his sister Meiko. During the first test of climbing Mt. Kurosawa, Water Ninja Nanami Nono hurts her foot and is assisted up by Land Ninja Kouta & Air Ninja Yousuke Shiina, starting a friendship. Due to her leg, Nanami fails this early trial. Shouichirou Tai, an Air Ninja classmate of Yousuke's, likewise fails his courses and quits the academy to open a barbecue restaurant; fending off the Kuroko Robots that try to remove his memories of being a ninja student. * December, 2001: A beacon left on Earth by the Space Ninja Group Jakanja activates just as Oboro Hinata discovers it, alerting the space ninjas of what they've been searching for and allowing them to take their Centipede Base to Earth. 2002 Gaoranger *Hearing her voice from within Org Hell, Yabaiba uses Steam Engine Org in order to have the Gaoranger's Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword empower Tsuetsue's sliced-off horn to fish for her through Ura's mirror. He rescues her, but her mind has become obsessed with helping the three Highness Orgs, all of whom likewise revive through the effort. - *The Gaoranger fight to try and stop the revived Highnesses, but the trio crush them, likewise revealing that there was no real Org Master; it was a figurehead that held the gate to the power source in Org Hell. Tetomu and Fuutaro go to the Org Matrix and finally shut down the gate to hell, allowing for the Gaoranger to destroy the Highnesses again; however in the meantime Tsuetsue used her new power as the "Org Witch" to create a new Org Heart, which she uses to fuse the three Highnesses to it and create their final form: Ultimate Org Senki. *Senki begins to massacre the Power Animals, killing GaoGod and defeating GaoHunter as he likewise destroy their GaoCrystals. Flying to the Animarium, he kills all of the Gaoranger's Power Animal allies before forcing the Animarium to crash to the ground and creates a corrosive rain to destroy the planet to make it suitable for Orgs. *After exhausting all options including a sword left by former shaman Murasaki, a miracle occurs as all known Power Animals, including the revived Gaoranger allies, surround Senki and annihilate him with a combined Hundred-Beast Animal Heart. The Gaoranger transform and use the Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword to destroy the Org Heart, destroying the Ultimate Highness. With Senki's death, the Org Matrix collapses, killing Tsuetsue and Yabaiba in the process. *With the Gaoranger's mission over, Tetomu decides to enter hibernation on the moon with Gao's Rock, leaving the Gaoranger to return to their lives and Shirogane to try and make a new life for himself in the 21st century.